meerkatsfandomcom-20200214-history
Machu Pichu Whiskers
Whiskers Machu Pichu(VWM084) was born into the Whiskers on December 6, 2004. His mother was Flower, and his father was Zaphod; they were the dominant pair. His litter-mates were his two sisters Petra(VWF082) and Popkat(VWF085), and his brother Ningaloo(VWM083). When Machu Pichu and his siblings were around a month old, the Whiskers split into two halves. Machu Pichu and his brother Ningaloo were in the smaller half, led by Flower. During that time the adults struggled to look after Machu Pichu and his brother, but before the month was over, the two halves were reunited. Sadly, Machu Pichu's sister Popkat had disappeared before the reunion. The rest of the litter survived to adulthood. Machu Pichu spent the first two and a half years of his life in the Whiskers and never went roving. It wasn't until after the death of his mother that he started to take an interest in roving. He went on his first roving trip in July 2007, along with nine other Whiskers males. In October 2007, a coalition of Whiskers males, including Machu Pichu's father Zaphod, left the group, and thus Machu Pichu became the dominant male of the Whiskers. The dominant female at the time was Rocket Dog, Machu Pichu's half-sister, so the pair did not breed. In November 2007, Petra and Ningaloo both left the group, leaving Machu Pichu as the last of his litter still in the Whiskers. In April 2008, after the tragic death of Rocket Dog, Machu Pichu's younger sister Ella became the new dominant female, so once again he could not reproduce. Only a month later, Machu Pichu was bitten by a snake on the head, but he lived to tell the tale. In June 2008, although he was still suffering from his snake bite, Machu Pichu finally left the Whiskers along with four other males. Lazuli The rovers joined the Lazuli, which was being led by Young. Machu Pichu took dominance by her side and was believed to have fathered her next litter. However, Machu Pichu was quickly overthrown by Wollow, one of his accompanying rovers. Machu Pichu spent the next few months roving, but every time he returned from an expedition, Wollow would violently attack him. Eventually, he was chased out by Wollow and forced to live on the fringes of the group. During this time he attempted to rejoin the Whiskers but was driven off by their new dominant male Thundercat. In October, Rhogan Josh, one of the Whiskers rovers, teamed up with Machu Pichu. The pair took to roving and left the Whiskers and Lazuli for good. PK The males joined up with Beebop, a former Elveera female, a wild male, and two sub-adults of unknown origins (although one had faint dye marks). Together they formed a new group called the PK. Machu Pichu and Beebop became the dominant pair. A few months later, Beebop gave birth to four pups, believed to have been fathered by Machu Pichu. In January 2009, Beebop, the wild male, and two of the pups split from the main group and disappeared. Rhogan Josh then left to go roving, leaving only Machu Pichu, the two sub-adults and the other two pups. Beebop's body was found in February 2009, and the PK mob was sadly lost along with Machu Pichu. Possible Offspring First litter born on August 25, 2008 mothered by Young, mixed litter with Caroline Rum (VLF142) Deceased, died in November 2010 Muck (VLF143) Last Seen in October 2013 Eigg (VLM141) Last Seen in October 2012, former natal dominant male of Lazuli Hen (VLF144) Last Seen in October 2013 Second litter born between November 2008 and January 2009, mothered by Beebop VPKP004, Last Seen in February 2009 VPKP005, Last Seen in February 2009 VPKP006, Last Seen in February 2009 VPKP007, Last Seen in February 2009 ''Meerkat Manor'' Machu Pichu first appeared on Meerkat Manor as a pup called Dudley in the first season. He was seen with his brother Clive(Ningaloo) and sisters Petra '''and '''Mary-Pat(Popkat). Dudley was seen in Flower's splinter group, struggling to survive in the episode "Divided Loyalties", but he and Clive survived, and in the following episode, the two halves reunited. In the second season, Machu Pichu briefly played as Columbus in the episode "United We Stand". He had no role in the third season; however, in season four, he played his most prominent role as Mitch after the real Mitch had disappeared. He was seen as the new dominant male of the Whiskers following Zaphod's departure. In the episode "The Bodyguard", he viciously attacked Wilson(Homestar Runner) and chased him off, proving his worth as one of the group's main protectors. His final appearance was in the episode "The Rovers Return", where he led a quick charge against Wilson and Philippe, once again displaying his worth. Links Whiskers Mob Lazuli Mob PK Mob Beebop Elveera Category:Whiskers meerkats Category:Lazuli meerkats Category:PK meerkats Category:Dominant Males Category:Last Seen meerkats Category:Dominant meerkats